This invention relates to electroconductive particles and more particularly to such particles for use in a matrix or substrate, and to a method for making the particles.
There has been developed a conductive particle which exhibits good electrical properties particularly when incorporated in a paste material or other substrate. Representative particles of this type are disclosed, for example, in John C. Abrams U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,419,279 and 4,496,475. The particles are in the form of glass beads, flakes or other inorganic particulate material and are provided with a coating of silver having a carefully controlled thickness.
Heretofore, electrically conductive particles have exhibited certain disadvantages. As an illustration, difficulties were encountered in orienting the particles within a matrix or substrate. In addition, in some cases the particles exhibited poor sulfide and other corrosion resistance, and difficulties also were encountered under certain electric fields or humidity conditions because of the migration of the silver.